The Shadow Avengers
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Cain Jonathan Blaze the third and youngest child of the Johnny and Roxanne Blaze was never accepted by his father and brother just his older sister and was then taken in and raised by Russia's best assassin the Black Widow at the age of five now ten years later the new ghost rider joins the avengers as part of a Freelance group. Prequel to my X-men story. OC x Harem
1. Chapter 1

Main Characters

Name: Cain Jonathan blaze

Aliases: Damien Romanoff, Damien Ryder, Damien Cain.

Hero identities: shadow reaper, winter soldier, shadow wolf, shadow rider, Hellhound, and Raiden.

Symbiotes: Aphrodite (Kratos), Leetha of the seventh house of K

Current symbiote: Leetha of the seventh house of K

Super solider serum: mixture of Captain America, Black Widow, and the Extremis formulas

Powers: hell fire control, seraph fire control, immortality, super strength, super speed, extra-dimensional travel, demonic transformation, technopath, telepath, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, electrokinesis, umbrakinesis, photokinesis, magic, and phoenix mimicry.

Equipment: hellfire shotgun, hell chain, and hell cycle.

Family: Father: Johnny Blaze, Mother: Roxanne Blaze, Brothers: Craig Blaze, twin brother: Clark Blaze (Kratos),Sister: Emma Blaze, Godmother: Natasha Romanoff Godfather: Warren Worthington (Angel)

Guardians: Johnny Blaze, and Natasha Romanoff.

Current Guardian: Natasha Romanoff.

Name: Satanna Strange

Hero identity: Satana

Powers: hell fire control, and magic.

Family: father: Dr. Steven Strange

Guardian: Dr. Strange

Name: Michael blade

Hero identity: kid blade

Powers: super strength and speed

Father: Blade

Guardian: Blade

Name: kid-phibian

Hero identity: Kid-phibian

Powers: shape shifting, and strength

Father: manphibian

Guardian: Manphibian

Name: Kid-Thing

Hero identity: kid-thing

Powers: super strength, growing, and shape shifting

Father: man-thing

Guardian: man-thing

Cain x Susan Storm x Shuri x Rahne Sinclair x Jean Grey x Natasha Romanoff x Rouge x Wasp x Maria Hill x Santana x Scarlet Witch x Selene Gallio.

 **Chapter 1**

 **The shadow rider vs. the hulk vs. absorbing man**

I was riding around Las Vegas on my motorcycle when it happened I was riding then I got a call from shield telling me my godmother Natasha "the Black Widow" Romanoff and, her partner Clint Barton were fighting the hulk and another gamma radiation mutant named the absorbing man getting the name from his ability to absorb energy.

So I rode off to the dessert and I found the green goliath fighting absorbing man I turned into the shadow rider and jumped down blasted the absorbing man with hell fire effectively knocking him out after that I jumped and kicked the hulk hard enough to knock out the green giant.

"Why do you always show us up kid" asked Clint "because in so many ways I am stronger than you two" I said to him.

Much later Hydra drop off point

I sat on a plateau in the middle in the desert and saw Hawkeye and aunt Natasha fighting I knew about my aunts "betrayal" to HYDRA I just didn't want to believe it I wanted to believe that someone asked her to spy on them for shield when it was over I went back to my aunt and mine shared room and sat on the bed later my aunt walked into my room "hey Cain" said my godmother "aunt Nat I know that you're with HYDRA" I said "how" she asked "I saw you and Hawkeye so now I ask you what is stopping me from turning you in unless you're just spying for Furry" I asked nearly begging as I felt tears rising to my eyes "Cain what I am about to tell you is completely secret you can't even tell your friends" Natasha said "ok aunt Natasha" I said my aunt told me that director fury asked her to spy on HYDRA for shield I told her I would keep her secret we then went to sleep.

The next day

I woke up and was called to the director's office yes sir I asked we need you to go to Africa and protect Dr. Henry Pym "why" I asked "because HYDRA will want what he has" said Fury "what is it" I asked "vibranium" he told me "yes sir" I said.

I went to the bridge and got into a jet and the pilot took me to Africa we touched down and I saw two people waiting outside I went out and met with Dr. Pym and his assistant and girlfriend Janet Van Dyne.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **The Wasp and Rider**_

I have been Hank and Jan's bodyguard for the last two weeks and HYDRA hasn't shown up yet.

I have called my godmother several times but according to her madam Viper, baron von strucker's second in command hasn't talked about it yet that was all going to change today it started, pretty normal at least normal for a teenaged demon lord with family issues I met with Hank and Jan and Hank asked me if I can only protect Jan today since she was going out I said I could and gave him a communicator and went with Jan to get what she needed as we walked through the town we were in I felt like we were being watched I looked around and saw no one.

I grabbed Wasp and started running with her in the opposite direction and I still felt a dark presents near me I turned and saw a group of HYDRA goons blocking our path "Janet close your eyes" I said she did and I turned into my shadow rider form after I finished slaughtering the HYDRA goons I turned and saw Jan and she saw my senseless slaughter of the HYDRA goons "Cain what was that" she asked "that was a side of me I hoped I would never have to show" I said as I started pushing the demon lord in my mind back.

me and Jan started making our way back to hanks compound where we saw some mercenaries being taken away hey Hank how was your day asked Wasp eventful he said Hank went back to his vibranium experiments and wasp sat down I talked to the other agents and told them where I left the HYDRA corpses so they could remove them.

New york office of Hank Pym Jan's POV

I sat watching the news when news about the wreckers trying to take a weapon that could nullify healing factors which could be a threat to people like the Wolverine, Deadpool, Shadow rider, and Kratos who all relied heavily on their healing factors to get the mission done since it made them insanely durable but Thor and Shadow rider came in and saved the day.

"News of HYDRA trying to take over the united nations a few days ago and stopped by the shadow rider and Iron man, and Shadow rider taking down the hulk.

In current news the mutant villain Twister is attacking the shopping district what's this we just got word that shadow rider has arrived and is now fighting Twister and has taken him down in other news S.H.I.E.L.D is searching for new recruits to their ranks" said the news woman.

"Hey Hank we should join S.H.I.E.L.D" I told my sort of boyfriend, "I don't think that's a good idea" said Hank then we felt an explosion. "We have just received word that S.H.I.E.L.D.S top three prisons the big house, the cube, and the vault have been breached super villains are escaping SHIELD has dispatched its best agents to take care of the problem".


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **the breakout**_

With Cain the helicarrier

"What the hell happened" I asked Fury since a few of those criminals were in the three prisons thanks in part to me.

"We don't know kid something went down here that slipped past us" he answered I got on my comlink with my teammates so we could help handle this I told Santana to stay in New York and help any civilians she could. I sent Kid-phibian and Kid-thing to the cube and Kid-Blade was going to stay and guard the helicarrier and secretly make sure the raft didn't go off line.

I went to the vault to keep HYDRA, AIM, and every other secret organization's soldiers from escaping I shortly arrived benefits of having a motorcycle that travels at the speed of sound and light times 100 when I arrived I chained up a few goons and went to search for Strucker the man in charge of HYDRA and MODOK the head of AIM.

But I couldn't find them so they must have escaped along with everyone else that was put in the vault to rot I started heading back to New York I got word from the other members of my team and we met up in new York turns out the raft was also compromised when we felt a shake and saw the raft rising out of the water and it carrier was Graviton "guys we need to take that guy out now use all the power you can but it's not worth your life" I told my team of friends then we saw Iron Man, Thor, Ant Man, Wasp, and the Hulk going for graviton "go" I said we threw our strongest attacks we could muster but Graviton stopped it "Satanna I need you to get me up there" I said seeing Graviton push everyone back.

Santana through me with her magic and I kicked the bastard hard enough to send the old fool to the ground we all fought for the last few minutes turning into an hour and I decided the only real way for me to end this was by using my most powerful ability the penance stare "guys I need you to distract the old fool for me" I said "hold him down I have to use that ability" I finished. My teammates understood and held him down what are you kids doing asked Iron man what we have to said Satanna.

I went up to graviton "look into my eyes your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent feel their pain" I said I put him through all the pain of the people that died today because of his powers Graviton screamed through the mental torture that I put him through. and then silence I blacked out sometime after that it was after all the first time I ever used the penance stare since joining SHIELD.

One hour later SHIELD med bay

I woke up and I saw everyone at my bedside "Blaze" nick said "yes sir" I said "you did well out there kid although you need to get better with that killer stare of yours we don't need you passing out on assignments" Nick said "that's the problem sir, I can't really practice it or someone could die or go insane by the way which is graviton is he dead or worse" I asked "he's alive it seems your penance stare isn't that strong yet" said Satanna.

Everyone made sure I was alright and told me that Iron man wanted to see me.

I made my way to another room on the helicarrier where I saw Iron man, Thor, Ant-man, wasp, and Hulk "you wanted to see me stark" I asked "yes shadow we are starting a team and wanted to know if you and your friends wanted to join" he asked "I don't know I'll have to discuss it with my team" I said I made my way to my friends whom I've known since my aunt got me out of KGB and being the new winter soldier after the old one joined Hydra shortly after she managed to escape herself.

"Hey guys" I said "Cain "said my friends "so what did Iron man want bonehead" said Kid-Blade "he wants us to join his team the avengers so what do you think, I want you guys to decide first I told them".

They thought it over, "we think you should accept it might be a good way for us to train" said Satanna. We went to meet up with Tony and he said "well" "alright we'll join" I said "but we also still act as our own freelance team" I said "your team will need a name" said Thor "how about shadow avengers" said Kid Blade like were avenging the weak and helpless from the shadows said kid-phibian.


End file.
